legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Barron
Mr. Barron is the main antagonist of Tim Burton's 2016 Adaptation of Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children. He is based on Dr. Golan in books, however unlike in the book, Dr. Golan, his real name and his alias as psychiatrist is swapped: While in the book, Dr. Golan is his real name, here, his real name is Mr. Barron and Dr. Golan is his psychiatrist disguise instead. Other differences include the gender of his psychiatrist disguise. Whereas the character's psychiatrist disguise in book is male, in film the gender of the said disguise is female instead. Description Mr. Barron is first seen when Jake and his drugstore supervisor Shelly go to Abe's house in her car. There, it is mentioned by Abe about Barron's plan on the Blackpool loop and mentioned again by Miss Peregrine when she tells Jacob "Jake" Portman about what he and the Wights tried to do in events prior to the movie. The Wights sought to make themselves immortal by using the power of a Ymbryne. This experiment led to the creation of Hollowgasts (Hollows for short), tall monsters that are invisible to most people and will attack anyone in their path. Mr. Barron himself also became a Hollowghast, but transformed back after devouring the eyeballs of other Peculiars. Since then, Mr. Barron and the Wights have been travelling between the time loops the Peculiars live in, attacked the Peculiars and devoured their eyeballs. Mr. Barron's true physical appearance was again with Jake in the cave loop entrance and in Miss Peregrine's home, where he threatened to kill Jake if Miss Peregrine didn't come with him. Miss Peregrine reluctantly goes with Mr. Barron, leaving Jake and the other Peculiars to deal with the Hollow, Mr. Malthus, that was approaching the home. After dealing with Malthus that attacked Miss Peregrine's home, the group stalks Mr. Barron back to his base in the Blackpool Tower in another time loop. There, they confront the Wights in their attempt to rescue Miss Peregrine and the other Ymbrynes. The battle that ensued ultimately led to Mr. Barron's demise. Mr. Barron disguised himself as Jake in order to trick the others to kill the real Jake, thinking he's Barron in disguise, but the plan backfired when the last of his hollows, who has mistaken him for Jake, sneaks behind him, grabs him and eats his eyes, killing him before Jake kills the Hollow. His lifeless body was left behind after the loop closed. The Miracle Elite Adventures The P Team and the Miracle Elite 2 Mr. Barron will be one the main villains in this story. - - - - Show / Hide Spoilers - - - - Created by Elder God out of the body of Richmond Valentine and out of the entity of Shadow King, once brought in this world, Mr. Barron is born anew into the world of Multi-Uinverse. Once created, Mr. Barron vowes to take revenge on Dennis Hirano for outsmarting him. Trivia * It was revealed that he hates Florida. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Cannibals Category:Collectors of Souls Category:Master Manipulator Category:Tricksters Category:The Undead Category:Murderers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel L Jackson Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Clones Category:Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Villains Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace